Human Knight
by HKH4 is White Fox
Summary: a three way cross over, hope you like! old name was Marine story
1. the Begining

UNSC MARLOVENT

SHIP CLASS: INFINITY

30 YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS ON REQUIEM

"Hello."

I looked up.

First things I noticed: It was a lady, she was wearing standard off duty Marine clothes, and she had orange-ish hair.

Second things I noticed: She had a long tail and two wolf-like ears on top of her head. All were the same color as her hair.

"You ONI?" I asked

"How did you know?" she answered as she sat beside me, putting her meal tray on the table.

I looked around. As always, I was the only person at this table, and no one seemed to really notice the lady.

"The length of your tail. Much longer than any standard Marine's I've ever seen."

* * *

I guess I should explain.

15 years ago, we found a race of half human, half animal people living on Installation 10, or a Halo.

Well, I guess they were more two-thirds human and one-third animal.

ONI started to study them.

The people were very primitive. They lived in wood and mud houses, hunted and grew crops. Very cave man-ish.

They didn't fight us, and in fact were eager to help.

Over time, scientists guessed that they were humans that were genetically altered by the Forerunners, and were placed to live on this ring.

After a few years, ONI let them go public, and started to integrate them into humanity.

They did very well.

They quickly learned our ways of life, our tech, and our languages. They soon become a very normal thing to see.

They soon became our first true alien ally.

And now they fight in the UNSC, just as hard as any other soldier.

* * *

"What do you want from me, Ma'am?" As I said "Ma'am" her tail twitched.

"First I want you not to call me that..." She said with a growl.

"Sorry.."

"Also, I have a question."

There was a clatter farther back in the chow hall, and she looked around nervously.

_ONI members are so paranoid..."_

She looked down again.

"Now where was I...Ah! My question is, have you heard the rumor of a specific man, found in the ruins UNSC ship that had been sucked into Requiem, so ruined that it was un-identifiable...this man is rumored to have been raised, and trained, by Promethean Knights, and killed 22 Marines while being captured, and is now currently is a member of this ship..." She looked at me slightly.

"I believe that man is you. Am I correct?"

I looked down.

"Maybe."

I started getting up, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back down.

"Answer the question, Spartan."

I pulled myself back up, "I'm not a Spartan..." I didn't care who she was, I wasn't going to take this crap from anyone.

"Do you want to get dishonorably discharged?"

That stopped me.

"No..." I growled as I sat back down

"Good. Now answer the question."

"Yes...I am"

"Then I need you to come with me." She said as she got up.

" Wh-" I stopped myself. Why was a question you never asked to an ONI agent.

"I believe you where going to ask me why?" She said. "The reason is for a test, now come with me."

I grumbled as I got up to follow her.

"The test is going to be a War Game"

"What?"

She looked at me, and seemed a bit angry.

"A. War. Game. A digitally simulated fight to the death.""Oh." I said, getting the picture.

"You will fight two four man teams, and they might as well be a eight man team, because they worked on _quite _a few missions together." She said with a crooked smile, then we walked quietly, the sharp _Clack! _of her shoes, which had no heals, racked my mind.

We finally reached the chamber, which had 24 pods that looked a _lot _like cryo pods.

There were eight other people, correction, Spartans waiting in there, grins on there faces as if they someone had just told a joke.

They immediately lost there smiles, and snapped to attention.

"Officer on deck!" One of them shouted.

"At ease." She said, and they relaxed their shoulders.

I looked at the lady, surprised. Then I thought a bit. I didn't even know her name yet, much less her rank.

"Damn...ONI are as mysterious as they say..."

"You eight will be in a death mach against this," She looked at me. "..._Fine, _gentlemen on Ragnarök."

"Every person shall have 2 lives." She said as an Radar version of an overview of the Map. "But, to make it fair, there shall be no vehicles" As she said this, the vehicles icon's disappeared.

One of the Spartans sighed.

"Now please choose you pod, and select your loadout." She said, and dismissed us.

I walked towards one of the pods, and a holographic pad lit up, with six words with a gaps below them.

Primary, Secondary, Grenade, Amour ability, Tactical, Support.

I selected my weapons, my primary as a BR55, and my secondary as a SRS99 with a Custom bio scope, witch had Normal, Heat, and Motion tracking, I selected Pulse grenade, which was the kind I knew how to use best. For Tactical, I chose Shielding, and for Support I chose Dexterity.

I turned and asked

"Do we get to use our specialty weapons?"

"Yes" She said, in the "Duh" tone.

I smiled a little. I never really could fight right without my sword.

I punched in my ID code, and, and watched as it made a small holographic version of my suit.

I looked at the sword holder on its back, and a bowie knife on the left side of the chest plate, and the case that holds the extra blades.

I also looked for the small vents on the ends of the amour pieces, such as the ones under the elbows and the ones on the heel's of my leg amour, and the ones on the back.

I smiled confidently. At least I would be able to take out a few of them...and hopefully not have to use my abilities...

I waited for everyone else to be done, and heard a gentle voice say "Please enter the Holopod's, and close your eyes till you hear the beep." and as she said it, the pods doors lifted.

I stepped in, turned around, and leaned back, and watched as the door closed with a _hisssss._

I closed my eyes.

I heard a beep.

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was on a beach, a large metal structure nearby me.

And a BR55 in my hands.

I looked around, and immediately ran toward's up the metallic ramp, and saw the three gravity lifts, and I jumped on the area beside the middle lift, pulled my SRS99 off my back, and layed down, and watched for the enemy's.

I saw one pop his head over the head, and I took a quick shot, and missed by a few inches, and at the same time, I heard a _POP! _and saw the air waver as a bullet flew an inch by my head.

"Some of A-!" I yelled as I jumped down, and crouched down beside the lift.

And that's when I noticed the two Spartans sneaking up behind me.

"How!?" I yelled, dropped the rifle, and pulled my Bowie knife of my chest, pointed it at the closer one and pushed the launch button in little more then a second.

The blade pierced his chest plate, but not the skin.

He seemed to laugh.

And that's when it exploded.

He went flying, and I saw ten points go to blue team on the score chart.

The second one jumped at me, knife out.

My Thruster pack activated, sending me flying in to the wall on left, and he smashed into the wall. I Quickly put another blade on the knife handle, and launched it at him.

It went straight through his visor.

And exploded.

I looked away as the blood flew everywhere, then I remembered it was fake.

I put another blade in the bowie knife, and took a few deep breaths. These fake battles wear as real as they came...

A grenade flew over the wall, and rolled beside me.

"Oh, come on-"

It exploded.

I opened my eyes, and was in a river.

A rocket flew past me, and explode the ground a few feet away from me.

"...Screw this!" I yelled and clapped my hands together, then hit my knuckles together, then felt a heavy, sharp pain in my back, I threw back my head and screamed.

I watched the enemy through my scope.

"What is he doing...?" I whispered

Six blue orbs formed behind him, and started to grow, blew flecks attaching to the spheres, quickly molding themselves into large, solid, shapes.

"What in the world...?"

Those orbs turned into Knights.


	2. War Games

**FYI: Qick thing, the knight in this chap are blue. i have a resonable reason for this, but i dont want to go into a large, long rant. so enjoy**

* * *

**UNSC MARLOVENT**

**War Games system**

**2135 hours, Military time**

I fell to my nee's, and the Knights immediately made a protective circle around me.

I hate doing that.

I put my hand on the Knight in front of me, which was a Commander. He moved his head to look at me with one eye, but otherwise didnt move

"thanks, guys..." I said as I pulled myself up.

I knew each of these Knights. they were my family. One Commander, Two Battle Wagons, Two Lancers, and a very rarely seen class, a Chief, which was, power wise, a Battle Wagon and a Commander in one body. they carried two weapons, other than their sword. one was a shoulder mounted Incineration Cannon, and the other was a verity of weapons, but in this ones case, it was a Light Rifle.

I pulled my sword off my back.

The blade was solid black, made of tempered Forerunner steel. It seemed to absorb the light around it.

"Lets slaughter these guys.." I mumbled, and the Knights growled in agreement.

"Mark, Jack. go to the cliff edges, snipe from there."

The two Lancer nodded, and warped into tiny blue balls, and I watched the cliff walls, and saw them appear on the very edge, rocks crumbled off the edge.

a Sniper round pinged of Marco, the Commander, His shields expanded, and he looked towards the direction the bullet came, growled, and warped into his blue orb.

* * *

Where did the Knight go?!

I had shot a bullet at the Commanders head, and he looked _REALLY _pissed off when he disappeared.

"Red Team, this is Red Two, I have lost contact with three of the Knights, I repeat-"

I felt a static behind me.

I quickly rolled to face the sky, and saw a glowing skull in my face.

I tried to kick the Knight away,

And that when I realized I couldn't feel my legs.

I looked down, and saw his glowing blade in my stomach, cutting through my spine.

The Knight ripped his blade up my spine, and agonizing lightning bolts of pain shot through my body.

The last thing I saw before I respawned was the Knights bright blue blade go through my skull.

And its glowing skull seeming to smirk at me.

* * *

I stood in the observation deck, my tail twitching.

"What _is _this kid?" I mumbled.

Should I tell Osman?

This is something that Section Three should know...but the kid has already been through enough with ONI already...

"Nick Jackson...you are one interesting person." I said, and smiled ever so slightly.

* * *

Well, this was going well.

The Knights fought as hard as always, and I was racking up points.

I felt a Red hot fist hit me in the back, and my shields drained

_"Plasma pistol."_I thought as I spun around and fired a bowie knife blade at the first thing I saw that moved.

The blade missed The dark red armored Spartan by a few inches, but the explosion pinged shrapnel off his shields.

He had me, his rifle drawn.

I watched as his finger moved down to pull the trigger.

Then an orangish beam pierced through him, and his whole body disintegrated in a cloud of angry red embers.

"Thanks, Mark." I mumbled.

I spun my sword so that its blade faced down.

"I guess I should just get in there faces." I said with a bit of a smirk, and I heard one of the Knights agree with me.

I ran up the hill and looked around, and saw one person.

I jumped at him, and he took a few shots with his DMR. only one of them hit me, pinging off my shields. I qicky jabbed my sword into his lower chest, and felt only little resistance, i then quickly pulled the blade out at an upward angle, causing him to fall over. I then jabbed the sword into his visor with both hands.

Blood spattered all over my chest plate, and I felt my adrenaline rise.

_"OH YEAH, BABY!"_ The crazy side of my brain screamed, while the logical side warned me to stop.

That side was just an annoying voice.

I took a quick glance at the score.

Only six of them left.

I think im going to win this thing.

I felt rapid fire of migit punches hit my shoulder, and I looked towards the source.

It was the dark red Spartan again.

I screamed in rage, and felt time slow down, then jump forward. my primitive side of my mind took control.

I was going to MURDER him.

I ran twored him, my vision tinting red, and drums pounding in my ears

I knew that this wasnt good, wasnt _Normal, _but I didnt care.

He kept firing, but slowly backed up as he did.

For every step he took, I took three.

I a flash I was right in front of him, my sword facing up.

I slashed down wildly.

First I cut of his arm, his armour only a thin layer of protection,and I barely heard his scream as I stabed my sword into his chest, then sliced down, taking his leg off.

His body fell, and slowly started fading, which reminded me it was all_ FAKE!_ I wanted it to be real! I wanted him _DEAD!_

I screamed in rage.

* * *

"_WARNING, Subject in pod six has extreme heart rate." _The War games AI said loudly, making my ears press agenst my the top of head.

I turned from the view screens, i could still feel my stomach lurching fro the gruesome sight I just saw.

I looked at pod six.

He had much more than just extreme heart rate.

He was spasming, his whole body drenched in sweat, even thought the pod was only 10 degrees.

I went over to the system controls.

"_come on, come on! where is the Dam shut down?!"_

I saw a red X icon, and pushed it.

something popped up on the screen

_"Shut down all War games?"_

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Systems shutting down." The AI said, as i turned to look at pod six.

He had stopped shaking.

All the pods opened, and all the Spartans stepped out, A few of them, from things only an ONI officer would notice, looked terrified. all of them looked shocked.

Finaly, Nick feebly walked out of pod six, his whole body shivering.

All the Spartans stepped back, and I could tell from the looks they were giving him they thought he was a monster.

He looked around slowly. first at me, then at the Spartans.

It took him a second to figure out what they thought of him, and he looked away, and started walking towred the door.

He leaned on the wall as he slowly walked out of the room.

I turned to the Spartans.

"You are not to talk of this to anyone unless they give you the code word: Ravens nest. Understand?" I asked

They all shook there heads.

"You are dismissed." I said, then hurried out the door.

* * *

**Well, thats al for this chapter. i honestly wanted to make it longer, so i could finally get the MGS part in, but it would seem that might not be for another chapter or two. for thos that are wondering, this is a crossover of Spice and wolf, Halo, and Metal Gear Solid. if you liked the chapter, please leave a review, they always help the next chapter get out qicker! **


	3. Raiden

**Hello! I would like to warn you that-**

**Holo: im the main character for most of this chapter!**

* * *

I walked down the hall, trying to think of a saying that described how I felt.

...Aha!

_"Out of the frying pan and into the fire" _

not quite right, but it would work.

My back was the pan, my head was the fire.

"Why was I so careless? 15 minutes! I had them out for 15 MINUTES!" I yelled at myself.

The safe time limit for all six Knights was 10 minutes.

After that I would begin to slip into insanity.

Marco had told me it would take 20 cycles, or minutes, for me to be unable to recover.

My back shot another bolt of pain through my body, and the forerunner symbols glowed a light blue.

I had those carved into my back by Marco, so I could always call them.

It was my mark of maturity.

I fell down to my hands and nee's. I tried to stand, but had no energy in my legs.

I heard someone coming.

One of the Spartans coming to take me down?

No...it was too light.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I lashed out, but failed to hit anything

"Its me!" A women's voice spoke.

The ONI agent.

"Why should I trust you anymore than everyone else? I don't even know you name!" I yelled, and I coud feel myself running out of energy, my eyes loosing their sight slowly.

The ONI agent stayed quiet for a moment, and I couldnt tell if it was from shock or not.

I heard a deep sigh, and then she spoke.

"My name is Holo."

I pushed myself off my hands, and slumped on the wall.

"Nice...name..." I said, then the blackness over came my eyes, and sound started fading.

The last thing I could truly hear was Holo yelling for medics.

* * *

I walked down the well light hall, heading for the _Marlovent's_ bridge.

I had just come from the medical ward.

They said Nick would be all right, and that all he needed was some rest.

It took them a little to convince me.

Now that I think about it, I wonder why I found it hard to leave him.

I pushed the thought away for later, right now I needed to focus.

I walked up to the door. It took a quick scan of me, blinked for a few seconds, then the door opened.

I walked in, and as the door closed behind me I started walking towards the holo-table in the middle of the room, where a orange-red haired man stood.

That was the Captain, Kent.

He heard me, and looked up to greet me.

"Welcome to the place where everything happens, Holo, if I may call you that." He said with a genuine smile.

"Its my pleasure, and yes, I would prefer to be called by my name." I said as I walked up to the holo-table,and a hologram popped up.

He looked like a old-world Mafia leader, fancy suit and everything.

"I ditto the Captain." he said, with a thick french accent.

"This is Vex, the ship AI" Kent said.

"Nice to meet you, Vex" I said

He nodded his head, and Kent spoke.

"We are heading to meet Infinity, the Cove has built up a large force of ships."

"And it need's _two _infinity class ships to deal with it?" I asked, caught off guard by this fact.

"Its a rather big Fleet, Ma'am." He said, a look of concern on his face

Well this was a wrench in my plans.

"Then I have a request." I said as crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ask away." Kent said

"I would like to have one off your men transfer to my ship, _Endless Shadows._"

he raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Nick Jackson."

His face tightened a little.

"Thats asking a lot from me." He said "He's one of my best fighter."

"I am fully aware of that, and I need his skills for my objectives."

he sighed explosively.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I? you are after all, ONI's heir. Osman would make it happen ether way..." He paused for a minute

"I'll send you his files." He said

I shook my head "No need. I already have them." I looked at the holo-table "R, pease show yourself."

A solid black hood appeared, with one bright red snake eye, glowing on the left side of the hoods cap there was nothing but black everywhere else.

He looked at the captain.

"Your encrypting systems are rather..." he paused as if thinking about a word "...Poor, and that's sugar coating it." his voice sounded a little deep a poisonous as if any word could be your demise.

Vex popped up.

"You dare say my security systems are POOR?!" He yelled, his face purple.

R looked at him.

"Yes. It was quite easy to get in."

Vex stayed quiet, and calmed himself.

"everything easy for you 7th gen AI's isnt it?

R did not reply, instead he turned to me and said "I'll be waiting in the ship." His voice was genital this time. Then he waked off the edge of the holo-table, and disappeared.

"That was...intresting." Kent said, his eyebrows raised in surprise. he looked at me. "Anyways, Nicks yours now. take care of him for me, will ya?"

I simply nodded.

"Thank you captain." I said, then turned to walk out the Bridge, going back to the Medical ward.

Time to see if he had woken up.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and everything was fuzzy.

I blinked a few times.

There we go.

I looked around. I was in a bed, an IV in my arm.

The Medical ward?

"You awake, finally?" a mans voice said

I looked towards the source.

It was a man in what looked like a grey undersuit. He had whitish grey hair. His back was turned to me

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me, I take it." He said.

"No, now who are you?"

He turned around.

The first thing I noticed was the robotic jaw.

Then his eyes.

Oh dear god.

It was the man who had taken me down when I had first met the UNSC. I had almost killed him.

It was Raiden.

* * *

**MAJOR cliff hanger suckers! it feels SOOOOO good to finally get MGS in. a quick warning to the strict fans. im not all to shure of raidens personality, so im just kind of going with my own version, if you dont like it, dont read it.**


	4. Shadowed Night

Straight** off the bat, I want to apologize for being gone so long! I missed typing soooooo badly. also, my Raiden may not be anything like the games. deal with it! XD**

* * *

It was Raiden.

"I'm gessing from your face that your surprised?" He said

It took all of my willpower not to jump out of the bed and answer him.

"Yes."

"Well, I gess its resonable." He said as he sat down. "After all, you did severaly injure me. I should be dead."

I coud sense the loathing in his voice.

"That was a long time ago..."

He laughed a little.

"It only happend two years ago. In reality, thats not too long."

He put his hand on his sword hilt. I shuddered. That blade had almost killed me once...

As mine had almost killed him.

Raiden noticed me watching his hand, and laughed a little.

"if I wanted to kill you, I would of done it while you where sleeping."

"Revenge is sweeter when someone has fear." I said

He nodded. "True, true. but I cant kill you. In fact..." He got up and walked around the bed. I watched him, my left hand hovering over my right.

He stopped and looked into my eyes with his cold, grey ones. "I have to work with you."

for a second I hesitated, expecting something worse. my face completely relaxed as I said "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

Raidens eyes lightened as he started laughing. It sounded some what mechanical, and disturbed me a little.

"Oh god, you shoulda seen the look on your face!" he said as he tried to get his breath.

I heard the door open, and quickly slid my right hand over my left and pointed towards the door.

A Boltshot pistol appeared in my hand in a flash of blue light, and quickly overcharged.

A nurse looked at me with huge eyes, hand up in the air. she was slim, and appeared a little Asian.

I dropped the gun and sighed. The nurse managed to turn and walk a few steps out the door before screaming and running. the pistol disintegrated in a flurry of red ash as it hit the floor.

"Well you handled that well." Raiden said mockingly, but when I looked back at him I could tell he was a bit surprised "Also, nice trick."

Before I could answer, the door slid open again, and this time I _didn't _pull up the pistol, but instead just turned my head.

It was Holo.

She was in her ONI uniform. the ONI symbol was a bright gold against the solid black of her uniform.

"Raiden, I thought I told you to wait on the ship." She said, a slight look of irritation on her face

Raiden shrugged "I got bored." He said nonchantly.

Holo sighed irritably, then looked at me.

"Do you think you are ready to move?" she said, a bit less upset sounding.

"Yes ma'am" I said, and started to get up.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ma'am" She said as her tail twitched. Her voice was a bit angry.

"Sorry, Ma-" I cut myself short. "Sorry."

She looked at me for a second, then she began to speak with a neutral tone again. " You are being transferred to my crew, aboard _Shadowed Night. _The papers are already filled out. I want you on her at 1000, Zulu time"

It took me a second to register what she said. "Wait... that cant be right. You couldn't do that. I am to stay as a SPARTAN-4 unit and be deployed from this ship!" I said with a bit of anger. I should of know the minute she contacted me. why me though? _"Because your ability's" _I thought to myself. I was a Insurrection crusher, and I could read Forrunner. Both greatly useful.

"Well, change of plans." Holo said impatiently. "I expect to see you on my ship" She then turned and walked out the room.

I sat there, quietly dumbfounded. She would need a lot of power to be able to pull me off this ship so easily. I turned to face Raiden, and asked him "What exactly is Her position in ONI?"

He looked at me for a second, as if deciding if he should answer my question or not. "She," He said "Is the Heir of the ONI crown."

* * *

UNSC MARLOVENT

BETA DOCK

0947, ZULU TIME

I walked around, comfortably in my armor. The dock, as always, was busy. Pelicans were being prepared to fly or were being repaired. A few Broadswords were being repaired, one had some particularly deep dents and cuts on it. I walked over to on of the engineers "what happened to her?" I askThe the engineer looked at me, obliviously surprised to see that someone was talking to him. He had blond hair, and a name tag that said "Baird"

"Ah, the damn pilot flew into some fucking derbies from a ship he shot up, the dumbass." He looked back at the bird "Poor thing."

He went back to work on it, and I walked away, looking for the boarding system to _Shadowed Night. _

"Over here!" Someone yelled. I looked In the direction of the voice, and saw Raiden, standing by a black Pelican. I headed over to him.

"Took you long enough." Raiden said as he walked into the Pelican. "We have to ride this thing over to _Shadowed." _

I followed him in, and the bay door closed behind me.

"Everyone on?" The pilot asked over the COM's.

"Yes." Raiden answered.

I felt the Pelican slightly shudder as its hydrogen-carbon engines started. I sat down quickly as the Pelican began to lift, and felt the gravity disappear for a second before the artificial gravity kicked in, and we were flying off into space. Raiden was siting in the back off the Pelican, near the pilot. I looked around. no one else was on. the Pelican felt a little bit empty. I got the Pelican's chin camera to show up on my HUD, and saw...nothing

"You sure you know where were going?" I asked the pilot.

"Yep" the pilot said, sounding a little irritated. I chose to leave him alone. I kept watching the camera. Where were we going? We kept flying for a few minutes when a ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

a voice crackled over the COM

"Pelican, this is _Shadowed Night. _You have permission to land."

"Told you I knew where I was going." The pilot said


End file.
